The invention relates to a method for sucking dust in connection with a rock drilling rig comprising a movable carrier, control cabin, at least one drilling boom provided with a drilling unit and a dust collection system, in which method dust produced in drilling is sucked from the drilling point with the dust collection system.
The invention further relates to a rock drilling rig comprising: a movable carrier provided with at least one drilling boom at the outer end of which is a rock drilling unit comprising at least a feed beam and a rock drilling machine; a control cabin; and a dust collection system containing at least a suction device, filters and a first suction channel, the dust collection system being arranged to suck dust through a first suction channel from a drill hole drilled with the rock drilling machine.
When holes are drilled into rock, a great deal of dust is produced. A rock drilling rig may be provided with a dust collection system that sucks the dust and takes it away from the drilling site. However, some of the dust may spread around in the drilling site. The control cabin of the rock drilling rig is usually sealed to keep away dust. However, from time to time the operator of the drilling apparatus must leave the cabin and move about in the drilling site, whereby dust and mud consisting of dust and water sticks to his footwear and clothing. When returning to the cabin, the operator then carries the dust in there too, thus causing dry stone dust or dust from the dried mud to spread inside the cabin. The fine particles contained in the stone dust may cause severe damage, such as pneumoconiosis and asthma, in the respiratory organs of the operator. The current means aiming to prevent the dust problem consist of cleaning the footwear before going into the cabin and cleaning the cabin floor from time to time. However, according to observations obtained in this matter, this is not efficient enough to keep dust away from the operator's breathing air.